Ouran Host Club Oneshots
by Rayna Chase
Summary: Oneshots between the various members of Ouran High School Host Club. Open to requests. Really, I'll write what you want along the lines of Ouran Host Club.


You crept into Music Room #3. You were supposed to be in class, but you just couldn't stand those twins anymore. You looked around the abandoned music room. There were tables set up everywhere, all nicely polished.

Then you remember the Host Club. They had taken a perfectly good music room and converted it into a pillar of false romance. You sigh and begin to look around.

Your eyes fall on a huge golden curtain. You reach over, and brush it to the side to see a grand piano. You eagerly bounce up to the keys. I begin to play Christmas Carols.

Christmas is a week away, anyway.

You play though a couple before you get the impression your being watched. You look around, but can't see anyone.

You sigh, and play my favorite duet.

_Baby its Cold Outside._

You play the intro, and then begin to lightly sing the female part. You imagine someone singing with me.

_I really can't stay,_

_ Baby its cold outside_

_ I've got to go away_

_ Baby its cold outside_

_ This evening has been_

_ Been hoping you'd drop in_

_ So very nice_

_ I'll hold your hands; they're just like ice._

_ My mama will start to worry,_

_ Beautiful what's your hurry?_

_ My father will be pacing the floor_

_ Listen to the fireplace roar_

_ So really I'd better scurry_

_ Beautiful what's your hurry?_

_ Maybe just I half a drink more_

_ Put some records on while I pour_

You register someone singing with me. you glance over to see a blonde boy, with beautiful purple eyes. He smiles and takes a few steps closer to where you sit at the piano.

_The neighbors might think_

_ Baby its bad out there_

_ Say, what in this drink?_

_ There are no cabs to be had out there_

_ I wish I knew how_

_ Your eyes are like stars right now_

_ To break the spell_

_ I'll take you hat, your hair looks swell._

_ I really ought to say no, no, no, sir,_

_ Mind if I move in closer (_The blonde boy sits beside me on the piano bench.)

_ At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_ What's the sense in hurting my pride_

_ I really can't stay_

_ Baby don't hold out_

_ Ah, Baby,_

_ It's cold outside_

You smile at the blonde as you play the interlude. He surprises me by picking up a counter-melody on the bass of the piano. It sounds quite nice, actually. YOu smile at him broader.

_ I simply must go_

_ Baby its cold outside_

_ The answer is no_

_ Baby it's cold outside_

_ Your welcome has been_

_ I'm lucky that you dropped in_

_ So nice and warm_

_ Look out the window, at that storm_

_My sister will be suspicious_

_ My, your lips look delicious _(We both blush at this line)

_My brother will be there at the door_

_ Waves on a tropical shore_

_ My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

_ My, your lips are delicious_

_ Or maybe just a cigarette more _(you make a face at this, and the boy chuckles)

_ Never such a blizzard before_

_ I've got to get home_

_ Baby you'll freeze out there_

_ Say, lend me a coat_

_ It's up to your knees out there_

_ You've really been grand_

_ A thrill when you touch my hand _

_ But don't you see_

_ How could you do this thing to me_

_ There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

_ Imagine my life long sorrow_

_ At least there will be plenty implied_

_ If you caught pneumonia and died_

_ I really can't stay_

_ Get over that old out_

_ Ah, but it's cold outside!_

You both finish in harmony. You stare at each other for a minute, before he snaps out of it.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, princess," He takes your hand and brushes a kiss to your knuckles.

"I'm (y/n)(l/n)," You introduce yourself. He smiles at you.

"You play piano quite well," He compliments you.

Your face flares red as you reply, "Thank you."

"Would you do me a favor?" He then asks. You furrow your eyebrow, but nod, "How about you come to the Host Club this afternoon, so I can get to know you better?"

You smile lightly and nod. He stands up from the piano, "That's great! I'll see you then, Princess."

You watch him walk out. You turn back to the piano and start to play again.

Who knew that a piano would help you meet new people?


End file.
